It is known to protect the painted exterior surfaces of automobiles and parts for automobiles with prefabricated and sprayed-on polymeric films to reduce the likelihood of damage during shipment, storage and use. There have been numerous problems associated with the application of such films. Spraying invokes the need to deal with overspray, both in the air and on parts of the article which are not to be coated. Further, it is often necessary to use solvents to remove the film. Prefabrication involves, first, the extrusion of a thin film of plastic in sheet form and, second, the step of laminating the plastic film to a paper backing so it can be rolled up for shipment or storage. When the time comes to apply the film to, for example, an automobile, several laborers are required to unroll the paper-backed film, lay the film over the automobile, remove the paper backing, and smooth the film. The result is a peelable film requiring no solvents or detergents for removal but the manufacturing and application process is labor intensive and, therefore, involves substantial expense.
It is also known to apply a film or coating of resilient protective polymeric material such as PVC to the rocker panels of automobile bodies thereby to serve as an anti-chip coating. The coating is typically sprayed onto the vehicle rocker panel during the painting phase and dried or cured using, for example, infrared radiation. This sprayed-on method of application requires carefully masking of the body of the vehicle for overspray protection, which is labor-intensive. The masking must also be removed and disposed of, adding further cost to the process.